The Lost Age
by Lord Isaac of Vale
Summary: Just read it! It's the sequel to Golden Sun, and I must say its a lot better than the stuff that IS getting reviewed.
1. Default Chapter

The Lost Age  
Introduction  
  
Sailing east from Angara was a very large ship. In fact, it was the largest ship that that era had ever seen.  
  
However, this humongous ship, capable of holding at least 50 people (which was quite plenty in those days), was only carrying 4 passengers.  
  
A short boy in his mid-teens sat against the side of the boat, thinking to himself. He had light brown hair that went down almost to his shoulders. He was the youngest of his comrades, a child whose origin was not known, and whose talents were unmatched.  
  
Near the front of the boat was a tall, muscular young man, sitting on a bench that had been built onto the ship, looking very relaxed. If you were to see this boy, you would think that he had been sailing all of his life by his confident manner. However, this was only his second time on a boat, and he was overwhelmed with the endless body of water that was the ocean. He sat there, talking loudly to his friend, a boy with blond hair that was very messy.  
  
His friend did not seem to be listening, though; he just looked over the side of the boat and watched the morning waves.  
  
"Isaac," said Garet, the red haired boy, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Isaac, snapping out of his daze. "Just thinking."  
  
Just then, the fourth and final passenger, a girl with light blue hair and purple healer's robes, stepped out of the cabin door. Now it was Garet's turn to be entranced as he stared at the beautiful girl from Imil. But his daydreams were also ended when a high-pitched voice called out, "It's about time, Mia. We've been up for hours, and you just now finished doing your hair? That's pathetic."  
  
"Oh shut up, Ivan," the girl said playfully to the youngster of the crowd. Since Ivan and Mia had both joined up with Isaac and Garet later on in the journey, they had formed a special bond, both of them being the "new kids."  
  
"Leave her alone," scolded Garet, who didn't pick up on Ivan's sarcasm. "All girls obsess over their hair."  
  
Mia did not seem impressed with Garet's feeble attempt to defend her, and she responded very indignantly. "I do not obsess over my hair!"  
  
These four Adepts, students of a unique power known as Psynergy, had been on an illustrious yet perilous quest, that started the day that Isaac and Garet went in to Sol Sanctum, along with their friend Jenna and their teacher Kraden. In the depths of the temple they found a portal leading to a large volcanic chamber, which contained what Kraden called the Elemental Stars. After gathering these precious stones and storing them in mythril bags, they met up with Saturos and Menardi, two evil Adepts whose prior attempts at invading Sol Sanctum had caused the ruin of Isaac and Garet's hometown of Vale three years earlier. Jenna's entire family was killed then, along with Isaac's father.  
  
Saturos and Menardi captured Jenna and Kraden, and demanded the Elemental Stars in exchange for them. Then appeared Jenna's supposedly deceased brother Felix, who revealed that Saturos and Menardi had found him floating unconscious in the river the day of Vale's destruction, and that he had been with them ever since. After handing over three of the Stars to another of Saturos and Menardi's partners, Alex, the chamber began to rumble. Saturos, Menardi, and the rest escaped, taking with them Jenna, Kraden, and the three Elemental Stars. The Wise One, who appeared in the form of a giant rock, helped Isaac and Garet to flee the temple, with the remaining Elemental Star.  
  
The two young men set out to prevent the evil Adepts from lighting all four Elemental Lighthouses, and thereby unleashing Alchemy, the age-old art with the power to do many great and many horrible things. On the way they met Ivan in the quaint town of Vault, and Mia in the northern city of Imil. Together they went to the top of the Mercury Lighthouse, but they were not in time to stop Saturos from lighting the beacon and yet again escaping with Jenna and Kraden.  
  
Despite this disappointment, the four traveled on through the entire continent; through numerous caves, deserts, and forests. They finally arrived at the Venus Lighthouse, and battled fiercely against Saturos and Menardi. In the end, they were victorious, but they could not defeat the two evil Mars Adepts before they lit another beacon.  
  
Felix and Sheba, a young Adept who was kidnapped from the village of Suhalla, fell off of the lighthouse and were assumed dead. Alex had escaped to Idejima with Jenna and Kraden, but the hidden peninsula was washed away to sea when the second beacon was lit.  
  
Isaac and Garet remained hopeful that they could find Jenna, and set out to sea on the great Lemurian ship that Babi, the ruler of the metropolis of Tolbi, had lent them. In exchange for this favor, they promised to search for the Lemurians, an ancient civilization of Adepts that seemed to fascinate Babi.  
  
It had not been easy so far, and not one of the young Adepts was misguided enough to believe that the rest would be smooth sailing. This would prove true all too soon. 


	2. Dreary Days

The Lost Age  
Chapter 1  
  
The wind was strong, and the ship moved on, never seeming to stray from the straight path that they had been following since their departure from Lalivero. It had only been a few days since they started on their new journey, and they had already lost sight of any nearby land; everything was water, from one horizon to the other.  
  
Isaac had never been able to imagine a place such as the ocean, a place with no soil beneath them, and not even a single tree. Angara was rich with plant life, and everywhere you looked you could find a strong, healthy tree with rich, green leaves. Here, on the ocean, there was nothing; nothing but the water, and the golden sun, the one thing that had remained with them throughout their entire adventure. Sure, the ocean was tedious, but it was not desolate like the Lamakan Desert had been.   
  
Despite his positive outlook on the situation, he desperately wanted this boat ride to end. Ivan and Mia had been telling him lately that he was too reserved. Usually when they said this, Garet, who was an all out extrovert, would usually come to his aid.   
  
"C'mon, guys, leave Isaac alone. Sure he's not very social, but where would we be if we didn't have his sword in battle?"  
  
Everyone knew that this was true. Isaac did not talk much, but when the situation arose, he was their leader, and he always knew what to do.  
  
. . .  
  
It was around mid-afternoon. The trip had certainly not been fun so far, but today was especially dreary. There was nothing to do but talk or stare at the water. Everyone tried to create conversations, because when they were left with the latter option, things were even worse. The only one who had even a vestige of hope for not dying of boredom was Garet. Often he would yell something outrageous out at the top of his lungs, or he would try and perform some crazy stunt with his Psynergy; and even when he did manage to pull one of these off successfully, the rest of the crew barely seemed to care. They had sunken so far into their state of monotony that they would not allow anything to pull them out of it. Garet was desperate to do something, anything, to make them all be happy again, so that he would not also lose hope.  
  
So day after long day Garet would do something to try and cheer them up, but it was all for naught. He knew that if he did not get them out of their boredom soon, then he would also plummet into their pitiful state of depression; so he thought of the most challenging, dangerous stunt that he could think of, and decided to carry it out into action.  
  
One day, he walked out onto the deck, and said to all of his friends, "Hey guys, watch this." He then proceeded to throw his Shamshir sword up into the air. At the last second, he planned to use his Halt Psynergy to stop it in the middle of its descent. Now, you and I, even with our limited understanding of Psynergy, knew that this was a very foolish thing to do, but Garet was very determined indeed to lighten up his party members. However, this plan greatly backfired, as the young Adept waited a split-second too long, and the tip of the blade landed right on his foot.  
  
Garet let out a very, very loud yell, that would have been heard many miles away if anyone were near enough.  
  
"Garet!" Isaac called out in shock. He ran over to his friend, who had collapsed onto the ground in pain. He wanted to do something to help him, but healing was not his expertise; but it was Mia's. She arrived at Garet soon after Isaac had. She quickly pulled off the injured warrior's shoe, and performed Ply, the signature healing Psynergy of her Mercury clan. The deep stab wound that had been on Garet's foot disappeared, and the young Adept discontinued his uncomfortable groans of pain.  
  
As soon as the panic wore down, it started right up again.  
  
"Uh, Isaac," said Ivan, who had not rushed up to Garet like the others had, but had just shaken his head in disapproval. "L-look behind you."  
  
Standing at the front of the ship was an enormous black dragon. 


End file.
